<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things by shewritingss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707594">The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritingss/pseuds/shewritingss'>shewritingss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, augustus? more like august!, bellamy totally named them, bellarke AU, bellarke parents au, casually breaking the laws of time!, clara finna stir the mf pot, co-parenting bellarke, the 100 au, yes i did that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritingss/pseuds/shewritingss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?” Bellamy finally asked her. “Right. I should introduce myself.” She walked up to Bellamy and Clarke and put a hand on each of their shoulders. She smiled at them before saying a sentence that would change everything for them. “Hi. I’m Clara, Clara Abigail Blake. I’m your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>this is a complete season 7 rewrite, i'm keeping some details but it's gonna be really different from the original.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Echo/Hope Diyoza, Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Gaia/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake/Levitt, madi griffin/luca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is short as fuck i know but it's only because i wanted to add a little taste before i got into the longer chapters. enjoy the snippet lolz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke had arrived at Gabriel’s tent after being notified that the anomaly had opened up. She found out everything, Hope’s arrival, and Octavia’s disappearance. They were questioning the woman, Hope, who seemed to be completely oblivious. They were getting nowhere with her.</p><p>	Clarke was about to point her gun at her head when she heard a scream from outside of the tent. “Get the hell off of him!” Everyone stared at each other, knowing that the only one not there was Bellamy. They ran outside to find him being dragged away by what seemed to be the air and an unknown girl pulling on him, trying to free him.</p><p>	Clarke and Echo both rushed to the girl’s side, pulling Bellamy until their combined strength was enough to shake him loose from whatever force was pulling him. Clarke started shooting blindly, hoping to hit something, but she was unsuccessful. Echo sat by his side and helped him recuperate himself while Gabriel and Clarke stood vigilant until they were sure the “force” was gone.</p><p>	Bellamy was now standing and now all of their attention could be placed on the mysterious girl. “Shit. That was a close one. You guys could’ve warned me that was going to happen instead of sending me in here blind, you know?” She said while looking at Clarke and Bellamy. They were both confused because they were sure they’d never met this girl before.</p><p>	“Why do you look confused? It’s me. I’d thought you’d recognize me, or at least see the resemblance.” She was waiting for them to have their own “ah-ha!” moment but it clearly wasn’t happening. She groaned as she threw her head back in annoyance. She definitely didn’t want to do this. “I know I’m like… three right now, but my face hasn’t changed so much, so that’s definitely bad parenting on your part.”</p><p>	Clarke’s head tilted slightly. “Madi?” The girl scoffed and had a look of utter shock on her face. “God, no. Do you really think these curls belong to my sister? Please! She couldn’t achieve this even if she wanted to.” The girl flipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Plus, I’m much prettier than Mads. Mom, you’re being so weird.” The girl laughed on as the group looked at one another in complete confusion.</p><p>	Their reactions finally made her realize what was going on “Oh my God… please don’t tell me I came to the wrong time?” Their looks only confirmed her theory. “Oh, damn it! Dad, you’re totally killing me when I get home.” She said while looking at Bellamy.</p><p>	Bellamy tried to put two and two together once he realized she’d called him Dad and called Clarke Mom. They must’ve been co-parenting some orphaned kid which he was sure they’d be fantastic at. It was the only explanation his mind could come up with.</p><p>	“Who are you?” Bellamy finally asked her. “Right. I should introduce myself.” She walked up to Bellamy and Clarke and put a hand on each of their shoulders. She smiled at them before saying a sentence that would change everything for them. “Hi. I’m Clara, Clara Abigail Blake. I’m your daughter.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>